1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fluid pumps, and specifically to piezoelectrically driven fluid micropumps.
2. Description of Related Art
Piezoelectrically actuated fluid pumps known in the art include a pump configured to have a fluid chamber with one or more sidewalls formed by a membrane. A piezoelectric element attached to an outside surface of the membrane operates the pump. A valve is provided at an inlet to the fluid chamber, and a valve is provided at an outlet from the fluid chamber. When an appropriate voltage potential is applied to the piezo element, the membrane flexes and thereby changes the volume of the chamber, either expelling fluid from the chamber through outlet valve, or drawing fluid into the chamber through the inlet valve. One-way valves and two-way valves are known.
However, a need exists for a piezo-electrically driven fluid pump having increased pumping capacity, and simple, inexpensive and effective controllable valves that enable the pump to operate reliably at high speed and/or with precise flow control.